the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Calshot
Calshot Cal's Characters =The Pilot= Cal was raised by hardcore bible-thumpers in VIrginia. While he still follows the teachings of the good book, he is much less zealous and is more open-minded to other creeds and faiths due to having been raised in modern society. When a pod crash landed in to Cal's backyard, he took it as a sign from the man upstairs to serve humanity in a new way. Having just completed his EMT training, he used his new suit to travel to England to give treatment to the massive amounts of wounded civilians. He takes the sixth commandment quite seriously and considers himself the first conscientious objector in this new war. While he has no qualms with defending himself (and throws a mean overhand), he will not kill under any circumstance. =Relations & Allies= Boone & DOG--Cal's companions during Operation Red Eye. Together, they form the unofficial team of The Southern Raiders, named as all of them are from the South. Cael--Another fellow pilot from Operation Red Eye. Cal and Cael were both literally trapped in a closet together during the mission. =The Suit= Evensong is optimized for use by a combat medic. The improved stealth capabilities of the mesh suit allow the user to sneak past enemy combatants in order to reach those requiring immediate care. The few weapons carried in the suit are used to disable or delay enemy suits to give the user more time to transport victims to a safe location. =Suit Crunch= Class Mesh Type Dragon (40) w/ Flight, Sonar, & Environmental Controls Mount (20) w/ Fins and Gills Features Fins (free with Mount) Gills (free with Mount) Flight (free with Dragon) Interface Brainwave Harness (10) HUD Suit Status (0) Advanced Suit Status (5) Floodlights (5) Sodar (free with Dragon) Radar (10) COMMs Radio Terminal (10) Free Space Optical Transmitter (10) Weapons EMP Grenades (5) Crowd Control (5) Tranquilizer Darts (5) Power Fists (15) Disruption Rifle (Operation Relay reward) Defenses Scrambler (10) Plasma Shield x 2 (30) Light Shield x 2 (10) Shield Links Point Barrier Armor Plating Upgrades Camoflauge (free with Mesh) Storage (0) Environmental Controls 1-3 (free with Dragon) Capacitor (20) Cyber Brain (10) Polyglot (5) Veteran Soul (5) Martial Arts (5) Maneuvering Rockets (10) Kinetic Stabilizers (10) Sub-Armor Pistons (10) Grappling Hooks (5) Nanites Hydra 1-2 (20) Mycellium 1 (10) Total=300 Operation Mountaingoat (15) Operation Red Eye (15) Operation Lurker (15) Operation Relay: Starbound (40) Operation Broken Containment (15) Stats Dexterity=5 Durability=3 (4 when blocking in the front, 6 when blocking behind) Power=1 Recovery=5 Speed=5 Strength= |-|Emily= =The Pilot= Megan Emily Nilsson grew up in a sizable Scandinavian and Nordic community in Minnesota. She learned Swedish and Norwegian through her parents and was attending St. Olaf's College to study Biomolecular Science and Robotics. The chaos and destruction that followed Suit Fall changed her plans. She gained a power suit through a Suit Pod that crashed through her dorm. After making sure her family was safe, she received an invitation to work in a top-of-the-line research base in Norway. She accepted in the hopes of being able to study the suit pod technology. The base turned out to be full of rogue Tumblr Engineers--Social Justice Warriors who had not been brainwashed by Vannai nanites due to damage to their suit pods. Emily grew to dislike her time there as she was the only one to actually act as an engineer. She had to set up the defense network of the base, act as the translator for local Norwegian authorities and SJWs from Sweden, and was limited access to all the prime research equipment. Armor Corps crashed through the base (literally in the case of Mammoth) in search of one of their missing leaders, Field Commander Bravebyrd. Emily assisted them after realizing everyone else in the base was insane and took up Tommy's offer to join the Tumblr Engineer base in Japan. =Personality = Emily tends to view things in a rational manner due to her science background,though she knows when to relax. She is well aware of the fact that she is a scientist and not a fighter. Taking cue from nerds in '80s movies, she finds nothing wrong in avoiding combat. She enjoys wordplay, witty comebacks, and lame puns. She is a frequent browser of Tumblr and is an avid consumer of various comics and video games. =Relations & Allies= Celer--Emily became friends with Alice after bonding over their mutual affection for Doctor Who during Operation Bye Bye Byrdy. They also enjoy to tease their friend Turtle, who was on the same mission. Carrier Prime--Though initially put off by his sloppy attempts of trying to woo her, she respects him as a scientist and fellow member of the TE. Emily also is fond of Tommy's A.I. Editi. =The Suit= The suit, named Mary Sue (because it's her self-insert! Get it? Well, I thought it was funny), is designed to assist Emily in field research. The suit was built to withstand every environment and climate. It is spec'ed out with HUD sensors and COMM functions galore to observe and study her surroundings. She carries a Metro Special for self defense purposes. The shotgun is inscribed with the Russion Word for "Attempt", as science at its base can be seen as trials and experiments. Her scout drone is named April after April 'O Neil. Her two scavengers are jokingly named Damsel in Distress (shortened to DiDi) and Strong Female Character (shortened to Stef). =Suit Crunch= Stats Dexterity=3 (4 if Amphibious) Durability=4 (3 if Avian) Power=4 Recovery=4 Speed=4 (5 if Amphibious, 6 if Avian) Strength=3 Class Medium Type Amphibious (20) Variable (5) Avian (20) Features Tremorsense (5) Adhesion (10) Levitation (10) Flight (free with Avian) A.I. Engineer (10) Interface Brainwave Harness (10) HUD Suits Status Advanced Suit Status(5) Floodlights (5) Hawkeye (free with Avian) Night Vision (free with Avian) Thermal Vision (10) Radar (10) Sonar (10) COMMs Radio Terminal (10) Optical Transmitter (10) Comm Buoy (10) Worm (10) Spider (5) Spyware (5) Defense Maze (10) Weapons Metro Special (15) Defenses Emergency Evac (10) Scrambler (10) Light Shield x 2 (10) Shield Links Armor Plating Drones Scout (5) Scavenger x 2 (20) Drone Upgrades Mechanic (10) Machinist (10) Upgrades Environmental Controls Environmental Controls II (10) Environmental Controls III (20) Collapsible (5) Collapsible II (5) Cyber Brain (10) Ghost (5) Nanites None Grand Total 300 |-|Sherpa= "If a man says he is not afraid of dying, he is either lying or is a Gurkha." =The Pilot= Pala was a member of the Gurkhas, who are elite military soldiers from Nepal. He was honorably discharged and retired to his small village in the Himalayas. He acted as a sherpa to mountaineers for some extra income. A suit pod crashed in a nearby valley one night. Pala took it as a sign and claimed the pod himself. He plans to protect his village by ridding the world of the evil that is Vannai. =Personality= Stoic and a man of few words. =Relations & Allies= =The Suit= Pala's suit is based of the Mahakala, a fierce and powerful deity in Buddhism. Despite being a wrathful deity, Mahakala is actually an emanation of a being of compassion. Mahakala battles corruption and protects individuals from degeneration, deception, and delusion. =Suit Crunch= Stats Dexterity=2+3-1-1=3 Durability=4-2-1+2+1=4 Power=4 Recovery=2+4=6 Speed=4+2+1=7 Strength=4 Class Heavy Type Sexy (10) Bio (10) Mount (20) Roller (10) Features Levitation (free with Mount) Skates (free with Roller) Extra Arms x 6 (30) A.I. None Interface Manual HUD Suit Status COMMs Radio Weapons None Defenses Light Shield x 4 (20) Heavy Shield x 4 (40) Plasma Shield x 4 (60) Shield Links Armor Plating Mag-Leash Shield Repulsor Shield Battering Piston Bulwark of the Weak Point Barrier Drones None Drone Upgrades None Upgrades Storage Environmental Controls Nanites None Grand Total=200 |-|Wicker Man= =The Pilot= Throughout his life, Eric has been terrorized by b's: bullies, bitches, and actual bees (he's allergic). Eric developed an appreciation for architecture due to the many hours spent hiding in buildings away from his tormentors. Fed up with being a coward, Eric left his hometown of Manchester and joined the British Armed Forces. He eventually became a commando sapper in the Corps of Royal Engineers. He was at the Corps of Royal Engineers base in Kent when the events of Unlikely Heroes occurred. He found a suit pod not long after and joined the Green Initiative to better protect humanity and all its achievements. Personality Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= The Vespa takes its shape and name from the hornet (genus name vespa). The suit is designed to be piloted remotely. It collapses to the size of an actual hornet and enters suits through openings in the enemy's suit (either natural openings in the design and holes made through rail rifle shots). Once inside the suit, the Vespa expands back to its original size and strikes the unknowing pilot down with its beam stinger. The entire act is committed while Wicker Man is far out of harm's reach. The Vespa also transforms into a vespa (the scooter) via its Mount capabilities. =Suit Crunch= Stats Dexterity=4+1=5 Durability=2+1-1=2 Power=2 Recovery=4 Speed=4+2+2+1=9 Strength=2+1=3 Class Light Type Avian (10 with GI faction bonus) Mount (20) Features Natural Weapons--Stinger (10) Levitation (free with Mount) Flight (free with Avian) A.I. None Interface Brain Implant (20) HUD Suits Status Advanced Suit Status (5) Hawkeye (free with Avian) Night Vision (free with Avian) COMMs Radio Weapons Beam Stinger--Upgrade of Natural Weapons (10) EMP Grenades 5) Sticky Grenades (5) Defenses Emergency Evac (10) Shield Links None Drones None Drone Upgrades None Upgrades Environmental Controls Collapsible (5) Collapsible II (5) Kinetic Stabilizers (10) Maneuvering Rockets (10) Sub-Armour Pistons (10) Armour Plating (10) Camouflage (free with GI faction bonus) Hardlight Projector (10) Nanites Canvas (5) Canvas II (5) Hydra (5) Mycelium (10) Mycelium II (10) Berserker (10) Grand Total 200 |-|Cub= =The Pilot= Suit Fall hit Emaline's family hard. As Emaline was watching television in the living room of her home, a suit pod crashed through the roof and landed on her parents. She entered the suit pod and created the biggest and strongest suit she could in order to lift the pod off her parents. She also used the pod to build drones to help her clear all the debris around them. Though she succeeded in freeing her parents from the wreckage, they had been killed instantly by the impact. Orphaned and with no support system, Emaline wandered out of her house with nothing but her suit and her drones--the only companions she had left. She took the name "Cub" as her handle, as it was the most common term of endearment her mother would call her by. Personality Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= Nicknamed the "Lone Wolf", reflecting Cub's new status as an orphan. Many of her dromes are named after characters from her favorite cartoons and movies. Mike and Sully are the names of a light and heavy drone that function extremely well together (according to Cub at least). Names of 12 other drones pending =Suit Crunch= Stats Dexterity=1 Durability=5+3=8 Power=5 Recovery=1 Speed=3 Strength=5 Class Fortress Type Leviathan (40) Features Adhesion (10) Flight (20) Gills (free with Leviathan) Fins (free with Leviathan) Tremorsense (5) A.I. Soldier (10) Interface Brain Implant (20) HUD Suits Status Advanced Suit Status(5) Floodlights (5) COMMs Radio Terminal (10) Comm Buoy (free with Leviathan) Weapons Wave Motion Gun (20) Defenses Emergency Evac (10) Shield Links None Drones Light x 2--total of 4 (10) Medium x 2--total of 4 (20) Heavy x 2--total of 4 (20) Drone quantities doubled due to Fortress ability Drone Upgrades Accuracy (5) Airstorm (5) Stalker (10) Steed (10) Defender (10) Destroyer (10) Upgrades Environmental Controls Environmental Controls II (free with Leviathan) Environmental Controls III (free with Leviathan) Capacitor (20) Uplift (10) Grappling Hooks (5) Nanites Progenitor (10) Grand Total 300 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Mesh Category:Armor Corps Category:Green Initiative